The present invention relates to apparatus for splitting or breaking muffins, or similar items into approximately equal halves.
It is a common practice to slice English muffins, and similar baked goods, into halves before toasting. If the muffins are sliced with an ordinary knife, the halves are often of unequal size and may become stuck in the toaster. Also, most people prefer a rough texture on the surface which have been separated, as would result from breaking or tearing the muffin, rather than the relatively smooth surfaces which result from slicing or cutting.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive device which may be quickly and simply manipulated to break an English muffin, or similar article, into substantially equal halves.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.